My Tourniquet
by Molkite
Summary: Set after the Minefield incident. Hoshi comes to see him in sickbay after Phlox keeps him in for, 'tests,' and has something to say. Mild RS


Title: My Tourniquet  
  
Rating: G  
  
Author: Le Vampire Porthos  
  
Summary: Malcolm was kept in after his visit to sickbay and wakes up to see Hoshi standing by him. Very slight R/S pairing.  
  
Warnings: None  
  
Author's comment: Listen to Evanescence's song My Immortal while reading for the full effect. This is my first R/S story so don't kill me okay?  
  
My Tourniquet  
  
"You've been here all night Ensign?" Malcolm said when he awoke, looking round the striking white room.  
  
"That's right, I heard about the minefield incident and... Well I wanted to make sure you are alright." Hoshi replied watching him sit up, trying to avoid knocking his leg.  
  
"But haven't you got a shift about now?" Malcolm asked. The lights were intensely bright and made him squint. His hair was ruffled and un groomed which he was self-conscious about but didn't address. It's always better to leave it than to make a scene and make everyone notice, he thought.  
  
"Well I should have but he gave me compassionate leave. He came in here last night when I was here, Porthos had another bout of gastro distress. That was when he told me to take the day off." Hoshi explained hearing the doctor stirring somewhere from behind his curtains amongst the many animals.  
  
"Compassionate?" Malcolm was confused.  
  
"There is something I need to tell you Malcolm." It was the first time she had addressed him by his first name. " When you was out there pinned to the hull, you don't know how scared I was. And what can a translation officer do but translate. I would've done anything to have taken the Captains place and gone out to help you... The thing is Malcolm I love you." Hoshi blushed and noticed that Malcolm did the same.  
  
"You...You do? He felt a wave of shock flash through him.  
  
"You don't have to say anything Lieutenant. I know it's against protocol, but even I didn't realise until that moment you got pinned to the hull." She rose to leave but was stopped by Malcolm's hand on hers.  
  
"I didn't say anything did I? Please stay a while longer." She paused for a moment and then sank back down. "Hoshi, to be honest contrary to popular belie I am not really that impresses by all of these fraternizing rules which have been put into effect... You know when I was with that mine and I realised I may never get off of it alive... I could only think of you." He sighed and looked down, lacing their fingers together. "I was saddened by the thought that I may not ever see you again, make a fool of myself in front of you... Have you drop into my quarters half dressed when we're all confined to our OWN quarters."  
  
The two laughed and were silent for a moment remembering all of the times they had made fools of themselves, Malcolm's birthday was a prime example.  
  
"I still have that hotplate if you're interested sir." Hoshi said finally hearing a cage rattle somewhere in sickbay.  
  
"You know I wouldn't miss it for the world." He reached forwards and kissed Hoshi's cheek. "I was aiming for your forehead but it appears I am too short!"  
  
Hoshi returned the kiss promptly but withdrew when the doctor came in through the curtains. "I see you're awake Lieutenant. Good morning Ensign... Lieutenant I will be releasing you from sickbay however because of your current state you will not be returning to full duties, and I would like it if there were someone who could help you in your quarters sometimes. That leg of yours won't heal if you go bombing around like you usually do." Phlox's voice had a hint of humour however Hoshi was serious about her offer.  
  
"Doctor I can help Malcolm whenever he needs it. My quarters are virtually next door anyway... It makes sense."  
  
The Doctor thought for a moment. "I was thinking of someone of the male gender. Malcolm it will be nearly impossible for you to bathe without assistance. We don't want you to slip or anything."  
  
"It's okay Doctor, Hoshi and I are close friends. And I am sure Commander Tucker would hate sharing a shower with the male gender." Malcolm's voice was it's usual cold however he let some compassion through.  
  
"Very well the patient knows best... But you are always welcome to use the facilities here." He left the two to their own thoughts.  
  
"Well sir you do smell a bit now actually, can I be of any assistance?" Malcolm sniggered and planted another ghost kiss on Hoshi's lips.  
  
* So any thoughts on improvements or sequels? I can't believe you read the whole thing! 


End file.
